Planet Loki Part 1
by MissLacey99
Summary: Loki is charmed by a mysterious woman...


Part 1

How did I even get here? Little over two hours ago I was sipping champagne, staring at some random artefacts in an old guys house, and now, more interesting things have developed. For example The Avengers showed up to take out Loki, the Norse God of mischief and well, it didn't work. He had me by the neck, threatening to kill me then 'poof', he'd transported us to some mystical cave on some planet where it's really hard to breathe. That's pretty much all that's happened, and I'm writing this as a memo on my phone, watching him pace around. He's mumbling to himself, I can't quite say what he's mumbling about, mostly because it's completely inaudible.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly demanded. It took my aback, and I dropped my phone. I looked at his green animalistic eye and shuddered, he had such a scary presence. It was so harsh you could feel it. I picked up my phone and pressed save. If I died and the phone was found, blame the supposedly imaginary God. "I was just…".

"Just telling someone where you were?" he asked impatiently. I gulped. He really scared me, and I'm pretty sure he knew it. I shook my head and I had no idea what else to say. "There's no phone service up here". I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth, and I knew that Loki would probably want to hurt me now, so I braced myself. My eyes were squeezed shut and I cradled myself against the back cave wall. He began laughing, lightly. It was incredibly unnerving. "Funny one, aren't you?" he said rhetorically. I peeped out of one eye and saw he was crouched down next to me. I scrambled back, startled. "Shhh, Shhh calm down" he grabbed my leg, "My, you're freezing". Slowly, he unhooked his green cape, it matched his grassy eyes and handed it to me. Eyeing him suspiciously, I reached out and pulled it from his grasp. It was velvet and warm against my bare legs, which were now covered in dirt and cut in several places. I realised I probably looked a mess, what with my hair being tangled and my 'slinky black number' being almost totally destroyed. I huddled under his cape, and his scent still clung to it. It was a gorgeous scent, and was pretty much exactly how I'd pictured he would smell, if that makes any sense. I wouldn't ever admit this to him, but when Loki was on the news a few years ago, something about him made my legs turn to jelly. That would explain why I almost couldn't walk at all in his actual presence. "Thank you" I finally said. He just nodded and went back to pacing, still mumbling to himself. I heard the word Thor a few times, and Asgard was mentioned, but I was losing consciousness without even noticing. Heavy breathing turned to coughing, coughing turned to not being able to breathe at all. I was making a huge array of strange noises, so eventually I caught his attention. "Oh yes" Loki said calmly, "I forgot you need an air purifier to survive this planet". He picked up a golden staff he had propped against the opening and a blue light poured out of an orb at the centre. It filled the inside of the cave and created a film over the mouth, and the blue disappeared once whole interior was covered. "Try breathing now". I sucked in a large amount of air and blew it out, feeling satisfied again. No doubt the lack of oxygen had had a long-lasting effect on my lungs, but for now, it was fine. "Thank…you" I managed to get out. A tear rolled down my dirty cheek, I could feel it, and there was no way to stop it. Something about being cold and bloody, trapped on an airless planet with a menacing demon and almost totally naked made a girl cry. I wiped it away anxiously, hoping he hadn't noticed. It was a bit late. "Why are you crying?" he sounded insulted, "You have shelter, oxygen, warmth. Wha more could you want?".

"I want to go home" I replied, my voice breaking. Another water droplet trickled down my cheek, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. Loki frowned and stopped pacing. He took a seat next to me, I could feel the warmth of his body, the warmth I craved. I kept crying, because he would never come nearer than that, mainly due to my serious problem of being small-breasted and unattractive to males. "S-stop" he stuttered, "I didn't bring you here as a punishment".

"This isn't a fucking reward, is it?".

"It's better than being interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D".

"Who the fuck are S.H.I.E.L.D?".

"You like that word don't you?".

"It gets me by". His manly hands wrapped around my face, and his warm soft lips pressed against mine, lightly parted. They weren't like any lips I'd felt before, they were strong, just like him. And perfect…It happened so suddenly, I had no idea what to do, I just sat their rigidly, my hands in my lap. Loki eventually pulled away, inching back slightly. "Please, don't cry".

"So, that's why you brought me here?" I muttered, "For a quickie".

"What's a 'quickie'?". If he had no idea what a quickie was, then it obviously wasn't why I was there with him. I frowned, what the hell was he playing at? I moved closer to him, wanting to get answers. "Forget it" I replied, "Why did you bring me here?".

"I saw you" he mumbled, "At the party. I was planning to steal the hosts eyeball to get into his secret supply of… something you wouldn't understand. I was going through with everything as planned, I got everyone on their knees, apart from you. Stubborn as they come, I suspect. Then my brother and his steroid fuelled friends showed up and I just couldn't resist. So I took you here, and I don't know why. There's just something about you".

"My name is Alessandra".

"I forgot to ask…". I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. It wasn't as harsh as the first, it was softer and sweeter. A lot more innocent. I wasn't sure if it was correct to be soft and innocent with Loki. He was the god of mischief after all.


End file.
